terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
North America
North America '''or the '''Imperial Territory of America is a territory of the Terran Empire and is the largest and most populated territory of the Empire. It became a territory on the 3rd of November 12,044 after the Terran Empire, its vassals, and the People's Republic of China successfully defeated the United States of America and its allies of France, Germany and Italy in the North American Invasion, commonly referred to as the Third World War or War for America. North America remains one of the most difficult territories to maintain, due to its nationalism and patriotism, possession of firearms, and hatred of the Empire. History End of the Republic On the 21st of September 12,044 Emperor Joshua addressed the Empire, he said: The American President responded in kind, stating that: With the two nations officially at war, reserves were called up to service in the United States, and everywhere was on high alert. But there was disunity, armed groups of Americans entrenched themselves on their properties or in towns they had forcefully taken, claiming the land for the Empire, believing that America was already lost. The government did not have the resources to retake these properties or towns, instead negotiating with them to not harm the citizens of the towns and to not expand further, they agreed. The United States military was on high alert, its vessels and fighters were patrolling and soldiers were on the streets, they were preparing for an invasion. The government believed that their navy would be able to defeat the Terran Navy easily and with few casualties, but if the Terrans landed, the government didn't believe they would be able to stop them. Thus their victory relied on an early defeat of he Terran Navy, but the drop pods and rail guns remained a major issue, the US knew about the Fortuna and Felicitatem, but not about the ship capable of launching 150 drop pods. Thus the drop pods were a secondary concern that the army could easily deal with, shooting them out of the sky, and if necessary eliminating their soldiers after they landed. As for the rail guns, they knew the Terran Empire would not endanger civilians unnecessarily. They were extremely happy when the Terran Navy divided into four separate task forces, and impulsively launched four task forces to dispatch of the Terran Navy. What they were not expecting was to lose contact with all four task forces, and to later learn that all ships in the task force were now controlled by Terran naval personnel and were effectively a part of the Terran navy. Their navy was now reduced less than three quarters of what it used to be, and they were now undefended from a naval invasion. Becoming a Territory North America was very opposed to becoming a territory, and a majority of the population refused to vote for representatives, regents and lord or lady. Thus the North American territory remained occupied by Imperial forces, its regents were appointed as was its lady, and representatives from the republic became the new representatives, though for the most part they were against the Empire as well. Even by 12,045 there were only twenty of the forty eight states that had willingly elected a regent and were participating in the government. The remainder were appointed by Lady Annabelle and Empress Amelia. But the Empire persisted, and as laws and policies were enacted in North America, much of the population accepted Imperial rule, even going as far as paying respects to the deceased Emperor and many replaced their US flags with Terran Flags. But there were those who remained anti-Imperial and refused to participate, those were primarily the upper classes who were effected the most by Imperial policy, and patriots. There was an unprecedented number of patriots migrating to the Republic of Alaska, the one true America, which did in fact save Alaska from economic collapse. Division of North America Due to the size of North America, it became difficult to govern when all states began participating, so Lady Annabelle suggested dividing the territory into twelve sub-territories known as regions, and introducing a regional assembly for each of these regions. Thus instead of forty eight regents attending the Imperial Assembly, only twelve would, one representing each region, elected by said regional assembly. Government The thirteen regions of North America are governed by the Terran Empire, a democratic autocracy, that relies on elected officials to govern the territory, regions and states of North America. North America is the largest of the territories of the Empire, thus to ensure it is governed effectively its forty eight states have been divided into twelve regions, determined by population density. Each of the forty eight states is represented by a regent, who is elected by the representatives of said state. The regents form a regional assembly, the number of regents per regional assembly ranges from two to six. One of these regents is then elected by said assembly to represent said region in the Imperial Assembly. Military The remnants of the United States Military along with the President and other senior government officials, fled America to the Republic of Alaska, however the Republic found it difficult to maintain such a large fleet, and thus sold it. Much of it now lies in the hands of Europe. However the Alaskan navy still remains a powerful force in its own right. Category:North America Category:Territory Category:Imperial Territory Category:Terran Empire